


Thor: Shadow World

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: A Trickster and His Bride [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor Dark World
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Guess...?, Romance, The Aether
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Nothing overly fantastic or complex, just a re-telling of Thor, Dark World but with Lokis' wife Sigyn (Or rather, my interpritation of her, as seen in my previous work, 'Think I don't Want To Run To You?' in place of Jane Foster.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Orginal female character, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Trickster and His Bride [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. PRIEVIEW

**Author's Note:**

> If the story catches your interest, let me know if you're interested in me continuing! :)

After his disastrous attempt to take over Earth, Loki was brought before King Odin in chains, as Loki stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to Odin’s throne he glanced to his right, Queen Frigga took a step forward with a saddened expression, 

“Loki…” Frigga addressed her son in disappointment; Loki glanced at her and said

“Hello mother. Have I made you all proud?” a smirk tugged at his lips before he turned his gaze to a second, younger woman standing beside Frigga, this one possessed pale, pin-straight blond hair and the greenest eyes anyone in Asgard had ever seen, as well as a blue blemish marring the side of her face

“Oh Loki, please don’t make this worse.” The second woman beseeched

“Define worse” he quipped, causing the woman to purse her lips to stare at him with a look of deep hurt and as though she no longer recognized him. 

“Loki please…” she tried, but was interrupted

“Enough” Odin boomed

“I will speak with the prisoner alone” the king ordered, as Frigga left, she urged the second woman to follow despite the younger womans' reluctance.

_“Sigyn is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As further punishment for Loki, Sigyn is banished, luckily Thor is able to bring her somewhere safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the story will continue in Sigyns' POV :)

It took a great deal of time and effort, but eventually the Bifrost was repaired, making travel between realms possible once more - however, in that time, wars had broken out, the Nine Realms on the verge of destroying themselves.

Thor would be leaving with the Warriors Three in order to return order to the Realms, but, to my horror, Odin had decided to banish me!

On no grounds, it was simply to ensure that I was as far from Loki as possible, for an undisclosed amount of time! I begged, I pleaded, I yelled...Odin remained firm, but Thor managed to convince him to allow him to select and deliver me to the location.

He decided on Midgard.

We arrived at the home of Jane Foster, who seemed dazed and shocked

“Where were you?!” she demanded, addressing Thor, while I silently edged to the side of the room - unwilling to get involved in the couples dispute

“You left me. I was waiting and then I was crying and then I went out looking for you. You said you were coming back…” Jane said loudly.

I looked around the small but tidy and cozy living pace respectfully, hoping Thors' mousy haired friend would agree to help.

Thor continued to explain that the Bifrost had been destroyed, meaning he was unable to travel back to Earth to find her,

I nervously toyed with the sleeve of my dress as Jane calmed down

“As excuses go, that's not terrible. But I saw you on TV, you were...you were in New York!” he went on

My expression fell, recalling the events that had lead to my husband being imprisoned and me being banished. Anger at the All-father bubbled in my chest.

I quickly realized, however, that Jane had noticed my presence so I introduced myself

“Hello, Jane Foster. My name is Sigyn” I smiled, not wanting her to feel intimidated or uncomfortable

She gave me a small awkward wave, I noticed her eyes linger on the contusion on the left side of my face, but ignored it, far too used to the attentions the marking drew, and she was of Earth and most likely hadn't seen anything like it before.

Jane looked at Thor 

"Friend of yours?" I didn't miss the hint of jealously in her tone, but that was understandable.

Slightly flustered, clearly knowing what Jane was thinking, answered quickly

“Yes, actually, Sigyn her is my sister...” he clarified but Jane interrupted, frowning 

“Sister-but I thought your only sibling was Loki, that guy that totally destroyed New York...man I’d love to punch that guy in the face…” she grumbled and I tensed considerably. 

Thor got between us however, sensing the delicateness of the situation

“Jane, Sigyn here is not my sister by blood but by marriage….to Loki” he stated clearly

Jane froze, I crossed my arms with an unhappy expression. Hoping she was going to be a little more careful with her next words.

The mortal woman looked frantically between Thor and myself

“OH! Er,...I- look I’m sorry, I mean, the guy did kind of kill a bunch of people…” Jane stammered

Clearly she was nervous, fearful of what I might say or do considering who my husband was.

But I shrugged

“Believe me, I’ve wised to do the same, on many occasions.” I answered, offering her friendly wink - like my husband, I did so enjoy messing with others. And being spiteful was hardly going to help my current situation.

Thor explained the situation, and after an entire hour, Jane agreed that I could stay with her while Thor was away, intercepting in the battles between the nine realms. He would also be arguing my case against Odin - insisting that he would not rest until I was allowed back home, since being separated by a maximum security cell should be enough punishment, for Loki and myself, and banishing me to another realm was just...unreasonable.

After being completely assured that I did not possess nearly the same power as my husband and would most certainly not pose any threat to Jane, her friends or Midgard in general, the only skill I possessed was the concentration of healing magic I had mastered several decades ago. 

I spoke up, hoping to plead my case further

“Also, Jane...Thor tells me of your research, and I’m sure I can provide some assistance, I know I great deal of the Nine Realms after all and would be fascinated to learn more of your Midguardians point of view concerning them…” I offered.

Jane considered this, as well as Thors’ words, and finally agreed!

Thor gave me an affectionate hug

"Take care sister, I shall return to bring you home as soon as possible" he promised

I nodded, suddenly unwilling for him to leave me behind, yet at the same time I knew there was no other choice

"thank you Thor, I know you will. I know you probably won't but if you see Loki..." I started

Thor tensed, to my dismay

"I shall have mother pass on your support and love to Loki" he said simply. 

Hiding my hurt, I accepted this - Queen Frigga, or rather, the magical illusion of her which she created, was the only visitor Loki would ever have for the rest of his days in jail.

Thor was beamed back into the skies by the Bifrost, leaving Jane and I standing, somewhat awkwardly, in the living space of her apartment, but we exchange at small smile each and she offered to fetch me a drink.


	3. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Sigyn encounter the Aether

I wandered the streets of Midgard paying little attention to my destination. Dressed in my favorite Midgardian outfit; a black leather jacket with its buckle collar left undone , a flowing emerald green dress that brushed passed my knees, with black leather knee high boots with a three inch heel. 

Jane, along with her rather quirky but sweet natured friend Darcy, and Darcys…’intern?’ I had yet to ask what the strange term meant, but for now Jane and I left the younger pair to walk through a large, abandoned industrial estate, my feeling of confinement on this strange planet would be nothing to what my husband must feel; imprisoned on Asgard with a bare cell. 

Jane and I spotted only three Midgardian younglings

“Hello there” I offered them a friendly smile when they approached nervously

“we just found it. Can you make it stop?” The only girl of the trio asked fearfully.

Jane and I frowned at each other in confusion and I asked what she had meant.

We were then led up a ramp which spiraled up some for of crumbling building, and once near the top one of the boys grabbed an empty bottle from the concrete floor, dropping it over the edge, it fell freely for a moment before it suddenly vanished, then suddenly it fell as if from the very sky above us, it continued to do this over and over.

The little girl grabbed something else and the same thing happened again,

“The convergence” I gasped.

Jane, hair being flicked across her face in the breeze, looked at me in confusion

“The what?” she inquired

I didn’t reply, instead, fascinated I grabbed a tin can from the ground and tossed it over the edge, it fell and disappeared but never re-appeared! 

“Wha- what happened?” I wondered out loud

Jane and I looked at the children, a little girl, shrugged

“sometimes they come back, sometimes they don’t”

Astonished, I glanced over the edge before deciding to take a look around, to see if I could work out what was happening. Soon a bright red light glowing from a vertical crack in the stone wall attracted my attention, against my better instinct I approached it; as I peered through the crack I saw what appeared to be a grey/red substance!

It was neither gas nor liquid or solid, reaching out a hand I moved to touch it, only for the substance to latch onto me,in panic I tried to detach it but there was nothing I could do, I could feel it seeping into my body, through my skin, my nose, my ears and eye! It felt horrific, I doubled my efforts to get it off of me, suddenly, I lost my footing and I tripped. The blinding pain throbbing in my skull was the last thing I consciously registered as I hit the concrete, hard.

When I woke my head throbbed with pain, getting to my feet I made my way outside to find it was raining, still gaining my bearings after losing consciousness I looked around, Jane, Darcy and her ‘intern’ approached, but Jane ran forward and hugged me as the others caught up

“Jane, Sigyn, Where the hell were you guys?” Darcy gestured quickly

Jane looked round, I stepped closer to my newly acquainted Midgardian friends, seeing strangely patterned cars with blue flashing lights

Jane rolled her eyes at her friend

“Tell me you didn't call the police!” she demanded

‘Police…?’ I thought to myself worriedly

Darcy continued

“I was freaking out!” she told us defensively

Jane pointed to the cars

“You call the cops, they tell the feds, the next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over area fifty-one-ing the place…We had a stable gratification anomaly, we had unheeded access. Our only competition was ten years old!” she argued, gesturing emphatically.

I tried to ignore the light-headed feeling overcoming me as Darcy went on, loudly exclaiming

“Jane, you two were gone for five hours!”

My eyes widened as I froze

“What?” I interrupted 

Suddenly rain began to fall heavily, and the sound of thunder sent fear spiraling in my gut. 

It was then I saw Thor approaching 

“Jane, Sigyn are you alright?” he demanded firmly

Suddenly the rain ceased to soak my skin, as if something unseen was shielding me from it, as well as Jane, who kept a hand on my arm as we glanced around

Thor addressed me quickly, with concern

“What happened, Heimdale could not see you!” Thor stated.

I was struck with confusion, that wasn’t possible…

“What?” I was shocked; I had disappeared even from Heimdale’s sight? 

I was cut off when, to my shock, Jane reached out and slapped Thor hard, across the cheek, but before Thor could speak Jane explained her actions

Sorry. I just needed to make sure you were real, it's been a very strange day…”

I looked at her in agreement

“That is, what I believe to be, an understatement, Jane!” I said lightly.

Thor, still slightly dazed from the slap, glanced between us

“Well, I am. Jane…”

Before she could finish, Darcy jogged over to us

“Um...I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested” she commented

My eyes widened and Jane and I looked across to some Midgardian males in uniforms, but she moved to speak with them privately, leaving Darcy and I alone with Thor.

Darcy, admiring Thors’ physique, stood with her arms wrapped across her front to keep off the chill in the air

“Look at you, still all muscly and everything. How's space?”

I rolled my eyes but Thor smiled kindly

“Space is fine.” he nodded once.

A moment later Jane came running back, chasing after the uniformed Midgardians walking over to Thor and myself

“This is private property and you're trespassing, all of you. You'll have to come with me!” 

The man tried to grab me, fear and self preservation shot through me a second, powerful force, which once again, reacted without my willing it to, shoved the officer and everything surrounding us away, and I collapsed to the floor

Jane dashed to my side as I took several deep breaths

“What just happened?” the human woman asked with concern.

Thor knelt beside me along-side her but another uniformed male had started to move in closer, demanding that we ‘put our hands in the air’ and that same feeling of fear and self-preservation began to creep back in.

Thor put a hand up in warning to the Midgardian 

“ This woman is unwell!” he informed the other male, who snapped in response

“ She's dangerous.”

I flinched but Thor look at Jane who nodded once, as though assuming his thoughts without him saying anything

“Go, I’ll take care of it!” she stated firmly.

Thor lifted me into his arms

“We must go. Hold on” a moment later the Bifrost transported us back to Asgard.

And after two years I was back home, finally!


	4. ASGARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to be home. But it would be even better if I were permitted to see my beloved.

I was taken straight to the medical wing where I lay surrounded by the palace’s best medical team. A large outline of my own body hovered above me, the same colour red as the flash that sent Thor spiralling through the air just hours ago.

Moments later Odin stormed in, furious

“My words are mere noise that you would ignore completely?” he demanded, glaring at Thor

“She is ill!” Thor argued. 

This didn’t deter Odin

“She should not be here, she is no longer of Asgard until I declare otherwise!” he exclaimed, to Thor displeasure

“Father…” 

Thor tried to intervene but Odin ordered his guards to take me back to Earth, before Thor could warn them they made a grab for me; however another surge of energy shot through my veins, sending the guards flying. 

With a groan of pain I fell limp as Odin himself approached, as he lowered his large hand to my arm I could see the odd red substance glowing under my skin. 

“The infection, it’s…defending her?” one of the healers guessed

Thor shook his head 

“No, it’s defending itself.”

Odin tensed

“Come with me” he ordered. Coldly.

As I already knew he origins of the Nine Realms, Odin reminded me of the history of the Dark Elves’ and their desire to use the Aether to bring about eternal darkness,, had led their malevolent leader, Malekith. The Armies however had been destroyed, the Aether, lost for all time.

Until now. Now it had infected me, using me as its’ host

“Does it not say how to get it out?” I asked worriedly

Odin slammed the book closed

“No!” he stated bluntly

He had been in a foul mood since my return.

With no other choice, I stole away a few seconds of peace by sitting by the window in one of the vast corridors, I allowed the familiar Asgardian sun to warm my skin, it made the blue contusion on my cheek tingle. 

I moved my hair out of my face, and gazed out into the courtyard, the familiarity of begging home soothed my nerves for a while.

Thor approached me and we discussed the upcoming alignment; the blur it would cause between worlds, which was was what must have caused my disappearance and explained why Heimdale couldn’t see me

I had been told in no uncertain terms that I was forbidden to see, or even attempt to find ,Loki. 

“I am finally home yet still I am being punished” I sighed

Thor immediately knew what I meant

“Father is still convinced you will try to set Loki free. He must pay for his crimes, not only against Asgard but on Earth as well.” Thor stated

I sighed impatiently 

“I know this Thor, you do not have to remind me,” I growled. 

While our relationship was in a better state than his and Loki’s I would forever be loyal to Loki and I had watched for years as Loki’s achievements and potential had been crushed by Thor’s overwhelming shadow. 

But Thor simply offered my an understanding look, and I took a breath, looking out to the horizon, but before my thoughts could turn to darker things Queen Frigga approached, 

I got to my feet and bowed in respect

“my queen” 

Frigga he smiled kindly at me, but a sudden commotion from below made us all startle, 

“The prisons” Frigga stated with certainty

My eyes widened 

“Loki!” I whispered

Thor dashed away to the dungeons to find out what was going on. Frigga began to lead me down the corridors to a safer place, on our way we ran into Odin, who was barking orders to his soldiers, he assured us that it was simply a prison skirmish nothing more, he told Frigga to take me to her chambers and that he would come for us when it was safe, though I could tell he was speaking more on behalf of Frigga’s safety than mine

“You take care” Frigga instructed to Odin's amusement, 

“After all I have survived, my queen still worries for me” 

Odin chuckled but not unkindly as he placed a hand to his wife’s cheek and I was suddenly overcome with the feeling that I was intruding on an intimate moment, the way they looked at each other made my heart ache for my own husband. 

As we reached Frigga’s chambers she told me that I must do whatever she said with no questions, I agreed and listened as she explained her plan. Dark Elf; they were infiltrating the castle and I could hear the sounds of battle just outside! 

This was no skirmish….this was war! 

The palace shook as the mighty palace columns were smashed and destroyed, out of instinct I tried to hide my fear but inside I was terrified; the Aether was draining my energy by the hour, I would be less than useless in battle now, and while I hide away behind a large column Frigga was confronted with Malekith; leader of the dark elves, I heard him talking to Frigga, demanding to know where the Aether was, where I was! 

Frgga bravely vowed never to tell…Malekith mumbled something, and that was when I heard the sound of a blade being drawn, and Thor’s outraged cry.

Alarmed, and coming out of my hiding place I saw Thor had blasted Malekith away with a furious blast of lightning, Odin entered not long after, but it was too late. Frgga had already succumbed to the stab wound, Odin cradled the body of his wife in his arms.

Leaning heavily against the pillar I cried silent tears for the fallen queen of Asgard, my mother-in-law...who had died keeping the Aether from Malekith, died protecting her people, protecting me. 

As I sat, in silent mourning, two guards appeared at my sides, taking firm hold of me 

“what are you doing? How dare you!” I spat, struggling as they forced me to go with them, Odin did not trust that I would not try to find Loki, and he was certain that since I had the Aether, Malekith would return.

I could hear Thor arguing with his father but my thoughts turned to Loki; still locked away down in the prisons. I was relieved that he hadn’t even tried to escape as many prisoners had. I wondered how Loki was taking Frigga’s death. Badly I suspected.

I watched as Thor walked up to Loki's cell, from my place in the shadows I can see he is standing, watching Thor approach, I frown when I see how surprisingly well and healthy he looks, something wasn’t right. Straining to hear I listened and watched the brothers talk. 

“Thor after all this time, now you come to visit me, why? Have you come to gloat, o mock?” Loki sneered, but like me Thor wasn’t fooled by Loki’s illusion. 

“Loki enough, no more illusions” 

At his words Loki's cell transformed, the illusion is lifted my face fell as I saw Loki's cell; it was a mess, furniture has been thrown around and smashed, while Loki is sitting on the floor in the corner of his cell, his face tear-stained, his eye’s puffy and red, and his hair a tangled mess,

My heart clenched painfully in my chest.

‘oh Loki’ I whispered to myself sadly before hearing Loki speak again

“Now you see me, brother.” Loki muttered

Thor walked up to the other side of the cell, closer to Loki. 

“Did she suffer?” he asked with disinterest but I could tell he was faking it

Thor sighed

“I do not come here to share in our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament.” Thor replied, to this Loki lifted his head slightly

“Go on.” he prompted

“I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you vengeance. And afterwards, this cell” Thor stated

“You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?” Loki demanded Thor’s response was quiet; I had to lean closer to hear while still staying hidden. 

“I don't. Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you.” Thor said coldly.

I straightened my spine

‘over my dead body’ I thought to myself fiercely, tensing considerably. 

I heard Loki speak once more

“When do we start?” he inquired mischievously.

Thor glanced in my direction and I knew this was my cue. Stepping out of the shadows and making my way down to Loki’s cell I saw my husband’s smile drop in surprise.

Loki, for once, appeared lost for words

“How…” 

I forced a chuckle past my lips

“Your silver tongue fails you, for once” 

I moved closer to the energy field that made up the front wall of the cell, Loki also moved closer, our eyes fixed on each other, swallowing thickly Loki’s eyes roamed my body lazily, as mine did over his. He moved his head slightly, I mirrored his action perfectly.

Il gifted my hand to the energy field, fingertips barely a centimetre away, I could feel the residual heat and power emanating from it, Loki copied me

“Midgard suits you” he joked lightly, taking in the tight jeans and leather jacket with relish.

With Loki copying me, II slowly lowered my hand back down to my side

“Thank you. I wish I could say the same to you about prison” I answered, after a long pause I spoke again

“I’ve gotten myself into some trouble” I admitted, Loki lifted an eyebrow

“I leave you alone for two minutes…” he scolded

I smiled confidently

“Well, you cannot always help it when you’re taken over by an ancient rune with a mind of its own…”

I attempted to say this casually, eyes filling with unshed tears, our reunion finally sinking in. With a look of concern and confusion Lokis’ eyes darted to Thor, who was standing off to one side looking uncomfortable and impatient, but apparently, reluctant to interrupt. He gave us this moment at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor released Loki from his cell and the three of us made our way out of the lower levels of the palace, my hand tightly clutching Lokis’ arm as we made jokes at Thor’s expense. Just like old times.

“This is so unlike you, brother, so clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?” Loki queried, I smirked in amusement, Thor simply became more irritated however

“If you keep speaking I just might.” He grumbled

“As you wish. I'm not even here” Loki used his magic to turn himself into an Asgardian soldier

“Is this better?” he grinned

“It's a better company at least.” Thor snapped

I glared teasingly at my brother –by-law

“Harsh” I commented

Loki and I glanced at each other

‘Still, we could be less conspicuous’ 

Loki turned back into himself but looks to Thor whom now looked like into  _ Lady Sif _

I tried to hold in the laughter that bubbled in my throat

“Hm, brother. You look ravishing.” Loki purrs mockingly

Insulted I clear my throat loudly, Loki was too busy watching me with mild fear to hear Thor speak in a low tone 

“It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form.” He spat but Loki merely shrugged

“Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much.” he said.

Before I can blink Loki morphs into Steve Rogers in his full Captain America costume, my eyes grow wide but Loki looks perfectly happy with himself, even giving himself Steve’s American accent as well

“Oh, this is much better. Whoa. Costume a bit much, it's so tight. The confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, and patriotism?”

I giggled loudly, gods I’d missed my husbands humor

“God bless America...” Loki called and I chimed

Suddenly Thor grabbed hold of Loki, putting his hand over his mouth and push him against the wall Loki’s illusion fell away entirely

“What?” he demanded in a loud whisper as I darted back to his side, two guards walked past and down the corridor in the opposite direction to us.

“You can at least furnish me with a weapon, a dagger, something?!” Loki requested, Thor looked at him and we heard a noise like a sword being drawn. 

Loki looked at me and we shared a triumphant grin, but then looked down as

“At last, a little common sense-”

Loki held up his hands which now had iron handcuffs on them. 

Thor grinned, proud of himself 

“I thought you liked tricks.” Thor turned to walk away. Loki and I glanced at each other with mild disdain for Thor’s little ‘trick’’.

With help from Thor’s friends we reached Malekith’s abandoned ship. Volstagg, Thor’s rotund companion with a bushy orange beard and the manners of bilge snipe placed a large hand on Loki’s chest, stopping him from following. 

“If you even think about betraying him...” Volstagg snarled, but Loki interrupted

“You’ll…kill me?” he guessed, making me chuckle

“Hm, we’ll there will be a line, Vostagg, so join it!” I added lightly, sliding a hand through Loki’s arm as we entered the ship together. Inside the ship Thor was frantically pressed every button to start the ship

“You must have missed something.” I suggested

“I didn't, I'm pressing every button on this thing.” Thor answered impatiently

Loki sighed in irritation

“No, don't hit it, just press it gently” he instructed

Honestly it was like talking to a child when it came to Thor!

Thor became more annoyed as nothing seemed to be working 

“I am pressing it gently. It's not working!” he argued.

The ship suddenly came to life with a jolt, as Thor laughed in triumph the ship start to rise, hitting the columns of the palace

“I think you missed a column.” Loki said with a straight face.

Again Thor ordered him to shut up, it didn’t work the first time so I wondered why he thought it would the second time. The ship broke through the palace walls and took off.

Loki and I struggled to keep our balance as the ship flew over Asgard

“why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the better pilot.” Loki said

I clung to his arm to keep from falling

“Agreed” I quipped

Thor scoffed

“Is that right? Well, out of the three of us which one can  _ actually _ fly?”

Thor’s voice became distorted as a wave of dizziness washed over me and my legs gave way

“Oh dear, Are you dead?” Loki questioned, only I could hear the disguised tone of concern beneath his dead-panned expression

“Jerk” I muttered weakly.

Allowing Thor to take control of the ship, Loki helped me to my feet the ship only for it to hit part of a large building, all but destorying it; without looking away from the front window we both open our mouths to comment but Thor stops us

“Not a word.”

I used my hand to gesture, zipping my mouth shut.

Thor released Loki from his cell and the three of us made our way out of the lower levels of the palace, my hand tightly clutching Lokis’ arm as we made jokes at Thor’s expense. Just like old times.

“This is so unlike you, brother, so clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?” Loki queried, I smirked in amusement, Thor simply became more irritated however

“If you keep speaking I just might.” He grumbled

“As you wish. I'm not even here” Loki used his magic to turn himself into an Asgardian soldier

“Is this better?” he grinned

“It's a better company at least.” Thor snapped

I glared teasingly at my brother –by-law

“Harsh” I commented

Loki and I glanced at each other

‘Still, we could be less conspicuous’ 

Loki turned back into himself but looks to Thor whom now looked like into  _ Lady Sif _

I tried to hold in the laughter that bubbled in my throat

“Hm, brother. You look ravishing.” Loki purrs mockingly

Insulted I clear my throat loudly, Loki was too busy watching me with mild fear to hear Thor speak in a low tone 

“It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form.” He spat but Loki merely shrugged

“Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much.” he said.

Before I can blink Loki morphs into Steve Rogers in his full Captain America costume, my eyes grow wide but Loki looks perfectly happy with himself, even giving himself Steve’s American accent as well

“Oh, this is much better. Whoa. Costume a bit much, it's so tight. The confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, and patriotism?”

I giggled loudly, gods I’d missed my husbands humor

“God bless America...” Loki called and I chimed

Suddenly Thor grabbed hold of Loki, putting his hand over his mouth and push him against the wall Loki’s illusion fell away entirely

“What?” he demanded in a loud whisper as I darted back to his side, two guards walked past and down the corridor in the opposite direction to us.

“You can at least furnish me with a weapon, a dagger, something?!” Loki requested, Thor looked at him and we heard a noise like a sword being drawn. 

Loki looked at me and we shared a triumphant grin, but then looked down as

“At last, a little common sense-”

Loki held up his hands which now had iron handcuffs on them. 

Thor grinned, proud of himself 

“I thought you liked tricks.” Thor turned to walk away. Loki and I glanced at each other with mild disdain for Thor’s little ‘trick’’.

With help from Thor’s friends we reached Malekith’s abandoned ship. Volstagg, Thor’s rotund companion with a bushy orange beard and the manners of bilge snipe placed a large hand on Loki’s chest, stopping him from following. 

“If you even think about betraying him...” Volstagg snarled, but Loki interrupted

“You’ll…kill me?” he guessed, making me chuckle

“Hm, we’ll there will be a line, Vostagg, so join it!” I added lightly, sliding a hand through Loki’s arm as we entered the ship together. Inside the ship Thor was frantically pressed every button to start the ship

“You must have missed something.” I suggested

“I didn't, I'm pressing every button on this thing.” Thor answered impatiently

Loki sighed in irritation

“No, don't hit it, just press it gently” he instructed

Honestly it was like talking to a child when it came to Thor!

Thor became more annoyed as nothing seemed to be working 

“I am pressing it gently. It's not working!” he argued, the ship suddenly came to life with a jolt, as Thor laughs in triumph the ship start to rise, hitting the columns of the palace

“I think you missed a column.” Loki said with a straight face.

Again Thor ordered him to shut up, it didn’t work the first time so I wondered why he thought it would the second time. The ship broke through the palace walls and took off. Loki and I struggled to keep our balance as the ship flew over Asgard

“why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the better pilot.” Loki said

I clung to his arm to keep from falling

“Agreed” I quipped

Thor scoffed

“Is that right? Well, out of the three of us which one can  _ actually _ fly?”

Thor’s voice became distorted as a wave of dizziness washed over me and my legs gave way

“Oh dear, Are you dead?” Loki questioned, only I could hear the disguised tone of concern beneath his dead-panned expression

“Jerk” I muttered

Only I could see the real concern in my husband’s gaze as Loki helped me to my feet the ship hits and breaks off a part of a massive building; without looking away from the front window we both open our mouths to comment but Thor stops us

“Not a word.”

I used my hand to gesture, zipping my mouth shut.

Several smaller Asgardian ships suddenly appear

“We’ve got company,” I pointed out.

“Now they're following us” Loki chipped in, 

The smaller ships start firing their guns in an attempt to stop our escape

“Now they're firing at us!” I added

Thor didn’t physically reacting, concentrating on trying to steer the ship

“Yeah, thank you for the commentary you two It's not at all distracting!” he stated

The ship lurched to one side and hit a massive stone monument of King Bor, breaking the head off, I gave Thor Sarcastic look of pride

“Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather.” Loki said with fake praise before turning serious once again

“You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape, flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!” Loki shouted as he rounded on his brother

At that moment Thor pushed Loki off the ship

“Loki!” I yelled, I ran to the edge to find Loki had landed on a smaller ship, driven by Fandral, shooting Thor an angered glare I leapt after my husband, but as I landed I lost my footing and landed lying horizontally across Loki’s torso. 

Fandral chuckled as he looked down at us

“I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki” he chuckled.

Loki and I glared at him, hoping by some miracle that the blond pretty boy would spontaneously drop dead under our gaze. 

Thor landed on his feet beside Fandral as Loki stood up, taking my hand to assist me

“You lied to me. I'm impressed.” Loki shrugs.

Thor nodded once

“I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway.”

Thor allowed Loki to take over the ship's control while I stood behind him with my arms locked around his waist.

The smaller ships soon spot us and continue firing; I duck down to avoid being hit. Fandral picked up a rope and moves to the edge of the ship with a heroic cry

“For Asgard!” he jumped off the ship and used the rope to swing onto the Asgardian ship following.

Loki steered the ship towards the mountains to Thor's concern

“Loki!” Thor cried out with uncertainty.

Loki simply grinned in anticipation

“If it were easy everyone would do it.” he answered simply

Thor bellowed over the strong winds

“Are you mad?”

I rolled my eyes

Obviously!”

“Possibly” Loki shouted over me.

I braced myself, crushing my eyes shut and holding tightly to Loki’s arm as Loki headed straight for the wall of the mountain, suddenly we soared through the mountain and entered through a portal...to Svartalfheim. 

The ship bounced over rocky, ash covered ground, making Thor and I jolt and cling to the sides of the ship to avoid being tossed about against the harsh metal.

“Ta da” Loki cheered as we came to a very unsettling stop. 

Using the side of the ship as support, I pulled myself up to glare at my husband.

Several smaller Asgardian ships suddenly appear

“We’ve got company,” I pointed out.

“Now they're following us” Loki chipped in, 

The smaller ships start firing their guns in an attempt to stop our escape

“Now they're firing at us!” I added

Thor didn’t physically reacting, concentrating on trying to steer the ship

“Yeah, thank you for the commentary you two It's not at all distracting!” he stated

The ship lurched to one side and hit a massive stone monument of King Bor, breaking the head off

I gave Thor Sarcastic look of pride

“Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather.” I said.

Loki then added, as though just realizing the full concept of this plan

“You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape, flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!” Loki shouted as he rounded on his brother

At that moment Thor pushed Loki off the ship

“Loki!” I yelled.

I ran to the edge to find Loki had landed on a smaller ship, driven by Fandral, shooting Thor an angered glare I leapt after my husband, but as I landed I lost my footing and landed lying horizontally across Loki’s torso. 

Fandral chuckled as he looked down at us

“I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki! Lady Sign, your time away seems to have affected yours as well, such a shame ” he chuckled.

Loki and I glared at him, hoping by some miracle that the blond pretty boy would spontaneously drop dead under our gaze. 

Thor landed on his feet beside Fandral as Loki stood up, taking my hand to assist me

“You lied to me. I'm impressed.” Loki shrugged

Thor nodded once

“I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway.”

Thor allowed Loki to take over the ship's control while I stood behind him with my arms locked around his waist.  The smaller ships soon spotted us and continue firing; I duck down to avoid being hit. Fandral picked up a rope and moves to the edge of the ship with a heroic cry

“For Asgard!"

Before he could jump however, I pushed him over with one hand, earning a long look from Loki and Thor

"For Asgard..." I commented with a shrug

Loki grinned at me before returning his concentration ahead of us as he steered the ship towards the mountains, showing no signs of slowing dow or turning to avoid it, to Thor's concern

“Loki!” Thor cried out with uncertainty.

Loki simply grinned in anticipation

“If it were easy everyone would do it.” he answered simply

Thor bellowed over the strong winds

“Are you mad?”

I rolled my eyes

Obviously!”

“Possibly” Loki shouted over me.

I braced myself, crushing my eyes shut and holding tightly to Loki’s arm as Loki headed straight for the wall of the mountain, suddenly we soared through the mountain and entered through a portal...to Svartalfheim. 

The ship bounced over rocky, ash covered ground, making Thor and I jolt and cling to the sides of the ship to avoid being tossed about against the harsh metal.

“Ta da” Loki cheered as we came to a very unsettling stop. 

Using the side of the ship as support, I pulled myself up to glare at my husband.


	6. Svartleheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn, her husband, and brother in law lure in Malekith with the Aeither residing within Sigyns body.

It felt like the ship had been cruising aimlessly for hours, hovering just over the ashy wastelands. Exhausted, and growing weaker by the hour I lay with my head in Loki’s lap as he pulled a cover over me, brushing my hair away from my face, the pad of his thumb grazing the blue of my cheek. 

“What I could do with the power that flows through those veins.” I hear him murmur

I smirk up at my power hungry husband but Thor remained unimpressed

“It would consume you.” He points out. 

Loki inclined his head to me

“She's holding up alright, for now.” he replied

Weak but unwilling for him to have the last word, I answered sarcastically

“Thanks a lot!”

Lokis’ gaze remained onThor

“Son of Odin…” Loki scoffed, easing me off of his lap and standing to face Thor, who retorted

“No, not just Odin, You think you alone were loved by your mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust!” Thor thundered

Lokis’ expression became pained

“Trust. Was that her last expression? Trust, when you let her  _ die _ !” Loki spat venomously

I struggled to sit up as the argument continued

“Don’t...I tried to interject, but Thor ignored me

“What help were you in your cell?” he goaded

Loki grabbed Thor roughly 

“Who put me there?  _ Who put me there _ ?!” he screamed, holding him down against the iron railing of the ship

Thor moved as though about to punch his brother

“You know damn well! You know damn well!” 

I scrambled on my knees, ready to leap to my feet and come to my husband’s defense but I stay put, Loki meets Thor’s gaze, daring him to do it.

Only Thor lowers his fist slightly

“She wouldn't want us to fight.” The thunder god admits reluctantly

I decided to intervene, hoping to calm the situation 

“Well she wouldn’t exactly be shocked” I remind them with a gesture of my hands

they glance at me as if they had forgotten I was there, my hair is whipping across my face in the breeze but I see them both smile in my direction, which I return, glad that the situation has been diffused slightly. 

“I wish I could trust you.” Thor told his brother with a sigh before turning his back to him.

I made my way to Loki’s side, sliding my arms around his waist, he returns the gesture by wrapping an arm around my shoulders

“Trust my rage” I heard Loki growl as we both regard Thor.

I had no idea how long I slept for, but when I woke Loki is beside me, shaking me lightly

“Sigyn” he murmured, slowly getting to his feet when he sees I am awake, I stand, seeing an enormous ship coming into view 

“Malekith.” I spat with hatred in my voice, after landing the ship, we make our way to a large ash-dune, peering over the top to watch Malekith and his men in the distance

Loki turned to Thor

“You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed.” Loki said

Thor didn’t look up 

“Yeah, possibly” 

With a casual shrug Loki then turned to me, our eyes met and he lifted his cuffed hands to run his knuckle’s gently down the side of my face, I shut my eyes to savor the feeling.

Loki then holds up his shackled hands for Thor to uncuff him.

I silently plead for Thor to agree but he still looks apprehensive. But Loki was skilled in battle and Thor new it, as did Loki

“You still don't trust me, brother?” he chuckled

Thor sighed reluctantly and began removing Lokis’ restraints

“Would you?” he asked

Loki quickly caught me as I threw myself at him; grateful that we are able to hold each other once again. But all too soon Loki has pulled away

“No, I wouldn't.” he responded.

Loki took out a dagger and stabbed Thor before throwing him down the hill to my shock and horror

“What have you done?” I screamed in panic only to be ignored

Loki makes his way down to Thor, as I scramble after them, but I stumble to a halt when Loki glares at me, he is smirking but his eyes are screaming hatred and malice.

“You really think I cared about Frigga, about any of you?” 

Before I can do anything he kicked Thor in the stomach, but at his words I feel as if it is  _ me _ he has kicked

“Loki!” I shout, only to be ignored

Loki saunters over to his brother 

“All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!” 

Thor raises his hand, attempting to summon Mjolnir, but as I watched, horrified, Loki cuts off his hand! With a hollar of agony, Thor screamed.

I stood, shaking but frozen at Loki’s side 

“Loki, what have you….aghh!”

I cried out as Loki grabbed me, turning to face Malekith and his dark elves, his grip tight and painful

“Malekith!” Loki bellowed 

“I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift!” 

Loki threw me at Malekith’s feet

“Loki, please, why are you doing this?” 

There are tears in my eyes as I look back at him, again I am ignored as Loki addresses Malekith again

“I ask only one thing in return, a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn.” Loki gives a sinister smile

Malekith walked over to Thor who was shifting and writhing in pain on the ground. I turned to my husband, tears streaming down my cheeks

“Loki, why?” I panted heavily, desperate to try to understand what was going on. Loki couldn’t really be ready to offer me up to this monster, could he?

Before I can say or do anything more Malekith, using a form of telekinetic ability, lifted me from the ground, extracting the Aether from my body, it is pouring out of my mouth, nose, eye and ears, once the Aether leaves my body he drops me to the ground where I crumple in a heap. 

I lifted my head, not even trying to conceal the hurt and betrayal felt. 

Suddenly time seemed to speed up and everything seemed to happen at once

“Loki, now!”

I heard Thor grunt, and I saw that he had never amputated Thor's hand, Thor quickly summoned Mjolnir and shoots lightning at the Aether, as he does this Loki dashed forward, I gasped in surprise as he throws his body over mine protectively as Thor attempts to destroy the Aether, but it fails and Malekith is still able to absorb it and turns to leave on his ship, two of the dark elves start attacking Thor but he quickly took them down.

Malekith’s very large second in command throws one of his vortex bombs in the air, Loki glances at me and shoves me out of the way, saving my life yet again.

“No!” I screamed in panic, reaching for Loki’s hand as he nearly sucked in but to my relief Thor pulled him out, Thor then attacked Algrim, the larger elf, but he beat Thor down. 

As more Dark Elves attack, suddenly a dagger is thrown and barley missed my cheek, hearing a gurgling, choking sound I turned to see the dagger lodged into one of the Dark elves chest, grabbing the hilt I wrench it from the creatures bleeding chest cavity, as it collapsed to the ground dead. I spotted Loki a few yards away, slitting the throat of one of the few remaining Dark elves, as he throws the corps to the ground he catches my gaze.

I nod in thanks and quickly executed another attacking Elf. I called out to my husband as Algrim stalked towards him as Malekith escaped. But before he can do anything Loki grabs Algrim and impales him from behind, I smirk but Algrim slowly turns and to my horror pulled Loki into the blade, my smile faltered as I slowly grasped what was happening. 

Algrim shoved Loki away, he landed on his back with a grunt of pain, I lurched forward, running and landing hard on my knees at Loki’s other side placing a hand on his chest, he glared up at Algrim

“See you in hell, monster! ”Loki hissed

Algrim then realized, at the same time as I did, that attached to the blade impaling him is his own vortex weapon, it explodes before he can do anything it implodes, destroying him. 

Thor was at Loki’s side immediately

“…Fool, you didn't listen!” Thor scolds his dying brother

I reached my husband seconds after his brother, s as I rested my hands on his chest feeling Loki shudder under my palms

“I know, I'm a fool, I'm a fool!” 

With a sharp cry, Loki squirmed in pain

Tears sprung to my eyes

“Loki! Stay with me, ok? Stay! I just got you back, you can’t do this to me…” I beg, shaking my head

“Not again!” I pleaded, I’d believed him dead once before, I couldn’t go through this again...

Loki took a shaky breath 

“I know… I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...” he rambles

Shaking my head, I place a hand on his cheek

“Ssh, It's alright, just stay with us long enough for me to heal you” I urged, readying my hands to summon my healing magic

Loki’s hand weakly rests over mine

“There isn’t anything you can do” he struggled, he sounded weak and I knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer.

I refused to give up

“No, no; I can ,let me just…”

As I fumbled slightly Loki stopped me, and I understood that he wanted me to let him go but I cannot stop the tears running down my cheeks and I started to sob bitterly, willing him to let me help.

Thor lent closer however 

“I'll tell father what you did here today.” Thor promises

Despite myself I smiled at Thor with gratitude but I quickly realized it was me Loki was looking at

“I didn't do it for him.” he replied, slowly his eyes closed, his skin turned to its blue Frost Giant form, and with a desperate cry I realized he was dead. 

Thor shakes his head

“No!” Thor bellowed ,mourning Loki.

I lay my head against Loki’s still chest, a long, agonized cry leave’s my throat, I barely recognize my own voice.

I lifted my head from Loki’s chest, to one side I spot the dagger he had used to stop the ark Elf attacking me, picking it up gingerly i felt Thor standing behind me

“Sigyn; we must go now” Thor murmured, placing a hand on my shoulder

I didn’t react, not physically

“No. You go. There are some caves we passed on the way here, take shelter there but leave me.” I said coldly.

Thor, having not seen my intent, tried to pull me away yet I fought back, I cried and screamed before managing to draw the blade across my wrist.

With a cry of pain I tucked my hand close to my torso and curled into myself, resisting the urge to cover the wound and stop the bleeding, it hurt but it is nothing compared to the pain in my chest. 

Thor moved to stop the bleeding but I pushed him away, squirming and writhing in the ash-covered ground. 

“NO! Let me die Thor, I don’t care!” I shrieked, kicking and crying.

I crawled over to where my husband lay; draping myself across his still chest I cried, I glared weekly at my brother-in-law as he started to move towards me, his concern would have almost made me think twice about this,  _ maybe _ .

“Let me _die_ Thor!” I pleaded

I didn’t have to remind him that my purpose in life was to be with Loki, be whatever he needed me to be, and i was fully content with that, I was happy with that, but now; without him, I had no-one and nothing. 

With tears in his eyes, as protector of Asguard Thor’s instinct was to help me. As it was his instinct to protect and fight the evils of the nine realms, it was my instinct to follow Loki, even if it meant dying. 

"Loki..." I whimpered. My world went black.

I woke slowly, feeling groggy and finding d myself lying on the floor of a cave, with Thor sitting close by, the hem of his cape had been torn and the scrap of material used to bind my bleeding wrist...preventing me from fully bleeding out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mourning for Loki would have to wait - the reality, the fate of the universe depended on the defeat of Malekith and the re-claiming of the Aether.

Within the cave, I sat silently, tearful mourning my husband - again. The pain was as intense as it had been that first time, when he had let himself fall from the Bifrost.

We’d failed. Malekith had the Aether and had fled, ready to enact his plan to plunge the universe into darkness. Thor gave a trouble sigh and began pacing, but I simply hung my head, burying my face in my hands. 

“Sigyn!” I heard my in law call urgently

I sat up, seeing he had ventured further back into the cave, after some exploring I pointed out some objects on the ground

“It can’t be…” i muttered, a set of keys,the ones Darcys’ ‘intern’ Ian somebody had used to operate his transportation vehicle, there were piles of shoes a tin can...they looked just like...moments later, by the grace of the gods, we came across a portal, created by the convergence, which transported us to Midgard, the exact same abandoned building where I had first come across the the Aether!

We found the Midgardans transportation and got inside

Thor turned to me as I unsteadily inserted the key and made the engine roar to life

“D-did Jane teach to operate one of these vehicles?” He asked with intrigue

I turned to him

“Erm, technically no but I’ve watched Miss Foster and her friends operate them for two years, how hard can it be?” I offered, with forced confidence.

Thor and I screamed as the van squealed to a stop outside a single house, spinning the steering wheel frantically I made, what I had heard Jane call a U turn, throwing the pair of us against each other and the sides of the vehicle. Breathing heavily, we took a moment of pause as I pulled the key free

“See, easy…” I said, earning a glare from Thor who was clutching the dashboard so hard he’d dented it.

Seconds later Jane had opened the door and greeted us in shock, Thor and I waved awkwardly in reply.

Jane led us inside, Thor tried to hang Mjolnir from the coat rack to out right, only to have it creak and fall out of the wall entirely, taking several coats and bags with it

“Smooth” i quipped unhappily, with my arms crossed over my chest I followed Jane into the living room where we found Darcy. Ian and...professor Selvig

“Er, Proffessor where are your lower garments?” Thor asked as I sat down on the sofa, pulling my knees up to my chest.

Jane gestured to the older man

“Oh, he...said it helps him think, how did you guys get back here?”

Thor waved a hand, but I wasn’t paying all that much attention

“Okay. Jane we will explain everything. Are you well, Erik?” he asked kindly, still a little put off by the fact that the odd but intelligent man was not wearing pants

Erik chuckled lightly but froze after a moment 

“Your brother is not coming, is he?”

I pressed my forehead to my knees, the careless reminder too much for my already aching heart to bare

I heard THor answer, informing the others that Loki was dead.

Erik Selvig gave a sigh of relief

“Oh, thank God!” 

A pained sound escaped my throat and turned to stare, furiously at Selvig, he was a kind man but that had been uncalled for

Looking between Thor and myself Eric realized what he had said

“] I...I'm so sorry. Sigyn I didn’t mean…”

I turned my face away, tears rolling down my cheeks, across the blue frost burn on my cheek, I didn’t hear Jane approach but she put a hand on my shoulder, she hated Loki, as all of Earth probably did, but at least she understood what he meant to me, Darcy and Ian seemed awkward as well, but I saw their looks of sympathy nonetheless.

I pushed my thoughts of Loki away for the time being and said

“Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connected.” 

Erik nodded, having already been informed of the impending situation by Jane

“ Amplifying the weapon's impact. With each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be universal....” he started

Thor nodded, stepping around the small room

“Yes, But the alignment is only temporary. He must be in exactly at the right place at the right time.” he stated

Darcy gestured with both hands : Well, how do we know where that is?

We thought for a moment until Erik answered quickly

We follow the directions! This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and The Ancients were there to see it”

He frantically searched the far end of the room, and I got to my feet as we gathered around the table when he returned with a map of some sort, laying it out flat

“Here, All the great constructions: the Mayas, the Chinese, the Egyptians, they made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence, they left us a map!”

I was confused but followed as best I could, watching Erik draw on the map he had retrieved

“Stonehenge. Snowdon, the Great Orme. These are all coordinates taking us...here....”

The point on the map he indicated read

‘GREENWICH ‘

Jane ran a hand back through her hair, in a stressed manner

“The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is gonna go ballistic. Increase and decrease in gravity, spatial extrusions…” she said quickly

I shook my head worriedly

“The very fabric of reality is gonna be torn apart!” I added. 

Thor reached out, summoning Mjolnir to his hand, a determined expression set on his face, which I tried to emulate as I straightened my posture, my mourning would have to wait - the reality, the fate of the universe depended on us defeating Malekith.

It was Erik that spoke first 

“I better get my pants”


End file.
